


Dean's One

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean Winchester is a hopeless romantic and he just wants to meet his person.





	Dean's One

It’s a running theme in Dean’s life. He’s the hopeless friend that goes from relationship to relationship. It’s been that way since he started dating in high school. Charlie and Jo started dating in high school and seven years later, they’re married. Dean was dating Cassie at the time, but that fizzled out as soon as she went away to college.    
  
Benny was next, all four years of college. Dean had even thought about marrying him, eventually, and they’d talked about it. It’s what prompts the first conversation with Charlie.    
  
They’re laying on her floor, three beers and six rounds of Mario Kart in when he finally finds the strength to bring it up.    
  
“How did you know Jo was the one?”    
  
Charlie shoots him a knowing glance, mouth curled up in a smile. “Why, you thinking about getting married, Winchester?”    
  
Dean shrugs. “I dunno, maybe.”    
  
Charlie hums. “I wish I could give you better advice, but there wasn’t a specific  _ thing _ , you know? A few months into dating her I just... knew.”    
  
“A few  _ months _ ?” Dean gapes, turning to stare at her as he loses his lead in the race.    
  
Charlie laughs. “Yeah, a few months. I knew we’d end up together, probably married with some adopted kiddos. She’s my best friend.” Charlie smiles, bumping Dean’s shoulder with her own. “No offense.”    
  
Dean chuckles. “None taken. So it was just a feeling, then?”    
  
Charlie closes the game and sets her controller on the ground, turning to face him. “Look, Benny’s a great guy, and you two get along really well, but I don’t think he’s your  _ one _ , you know?”    
  
Dean nods, shifting to lean back against the couch. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking that too. We’ve talked about getting married before but... I don’t know. Sometimes I just feel like he’s more of a roommate than a boyfriend.”    
  
Turns out, Benny felt the same way. They broke up three weeks later.    
  
Next was Lisa, a year after graduating from college. She worked at the same lab he did and she was kind and snarky and the exact type of person Dean could see himself settling down with. This time, Dean’s consciously looking for his  _ she’s the one _ moment. It never comes and they break up just before their one year anniversary.    
  
Jo and Charlie are both there for his complaints, this time.    
  
“Why is it so hard to find someone? Is there something horribly wrong with me that I haven’t realized? Do I smell?”    
  
Jo snorts. “No, shockingly, you don’t smell. Dude, don’t sweat it. You’ll find someone.”    
  
Dean huffs, taking the second beer Charlie offers him. “Yeah? When?”    
  
Charlie laughs. “If we knew that, Jo and I would be running a fortune telling booth.”   
  
Jo rolls her eyes and smiles fondly. “Just don’t worry, Dean. It’ll happen when it happens, you trying to force it doesn’t help. Besides, why’re you so desperate to be with someone? Just enjoy your life and if someone comes along, great.”   
  
Dean glares at her over the mouth of his beer bottle. “Easy for you to say, you two have had your person since high school.”    
  
Charlie smiles. “Yeah, but do you think we were expecting it? I mean, how many people actually end up with their high school sweethearts?”    
  
Dean hums, shifting to sit on the floor and lean back against the couch. “I guess. I dunno, I just  _ want _ them, y’know?”   
  
Jo hums her sympathies and they return their attention to the newest Game of Thrones episode.   
  
He takes Jo’s advice. He enjoys time with his friends, the married and unmarried ones. He climbs the ladder at his lab until he’s in a position he’s comfortable with and he can support himself and still put some money away at the end of the month. He even buys himself a house, a cute little fixer-upper in a great neighborhood with good schools. His realtor describes it as a great home for a small family, and for the first time, Dean’s brain says  _ maybe someday _ instead of  _ why don’t I have that already? _   
  
His moment comes two years later. Most of the house is fixed up, with the exception of the basement and the guest bedroom. His living room is immaculate and while the furniture is a little worn, it’s home. He’s sitting on the couch with Castiel’s head in his lap and his fingers gently carding through his boyfriend’s hair. They’re watching the first episode of  _ The Bachelorette _ and trash-talking all the guys being introduced. Dean doesn’t even remember what it is that Castiel says, but he makes a comment about one of the guys and there’s this funny little clench in Dean’s heart that he thinks might be a heart attack, but then it’s accompanied by a warmth spreading through his entire body and  _ oh, this is it _ . This is his moment. Cas is his one.    
  
Six years later they’re married with two adopted kids, an eight year old named Claire and a two year old named Jack.    
  
He still gets the funny clench of his heart around Castiel sometimes, but instead of it being an  _ ah-ha _ moment, it’s usually the time when Dean will cross the room and plant a kiss on his husband’s lips, murmuring an  _ I love you _ into the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/184796379529/its-a-running-theme-in-deans-life-hes-the) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/648318)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
